His best friend
by Tessa Marlene
Summary: Very Dark. Russia goes through another bout of insanity and as always Lithuania pays for it. Warning: contains abuse, rape and other mature elements. I'm not being kind to poor Liet.


"Look, the yard is covered in snow!"

The words, spoken in the familiar lilting voice, in that childish happy way Russia always used when something captured his interest, should not have been terrifying. After all it was just an innocent declaration. Yet to the naked nation at his feet – kneeling, trembling, holding back sobs that threatened to escape bruised lips – it was like a condemnation, the sound of a bad omen crashing over him.

Russia stood by the window, looking outside with his typical cheerful stance. In his hand he held a leash, which led to a collar around Toris' neck. Lithuania was on the ground at his feet, half kneeling and half on all fours. The blow Russia had dealt to his kidney just seconds ago was enough to send him doubling over.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?"

He didn't know how it had happened. He had been asleep when the large man barged into his room at 4:00 in the morning, dragging him out of bed naked, and shaking him like a doll. He was having a hard time getting the fog of sleep out of his head before he was able to understand what Ivan was saying. And what he heard chilled him to the bone.

_You don't love me, Toris, do you? You don't really love me. You lie; it's always been a lie. You never play with me, you always leave, like in the dream. You left me and didn't look back no matter how much I cried. I need to change that Toris, I need to do something to make you stay._

He had kept shaking the other man until Lithuania had gone lax in his hands, dangling above the floor where he held him. Russia had looked at the wheezing nation for a while before setting him lightly on his feet. Lithuania hadn't had the chance to gain his bearing though when Russia's fist connected with jaw, then chest, then his abdomen, making him double over and then fall to his knees. Ivan had looked at him with the same wounded look he had worn since the beginning, completely impartial to the way the smaller nation gasped and trembled at his feet. And then he had reached into his pocket and pulled out something.

_I'll teach you to stay. I'll do it so that you wouldn't want to leave. What do you say we played a game Toris, how is that? I'll be nice to you, teach you to learn and behave, and you'll do everything I tell you, show me what a good friend you are._

It was a dog collar, one Lithuania hadn't seen before. It might have belonged to one of Russia's sled dogs one time, one that had died of old age, or neglect, or –Lithuania shivered – of extreme cold. Ivan had bent over him and fixed it around his neck. When he had straightened, held the leash in his hand and pulled, Lithuania had felt like choking.

'The game' had gone on for hours, long past the time the sun had risen, and by then, Lithuania was a complete mess. Ivan had brought a dog whip as well, a short, hard piece of leather that burned on contact even when the Russian didn't put his considerable strength behind the blow. He had ordered him to sit, to heel, to lick his feet and whenever Lithuania had refused, which was most of the time, he had punished him with the whip. The small nation had earned himself more and more punishment as the game wore on, Russia getting increasingly angrier, hitting him harder each time and choking him on the leash until he couldn't keep up the fight. Then suddenly it all had stopped, the giant had calmed and looked outside, and that was when he had seen the snow.

"I know Toris. I know what's wrong. You don't want lessons right now, do you? You want to play. So let's have another game, hm? Why don't we go outside and play in the snow?"

Lithuania's stomach fell at the suggestion. Thinking _he wouldn't, he wouldn't…_ as Russia pulled on the leash and towed him to the foyer. The Russian wrapped himself in a coat and tied his shawl tighter around his neck. When he opened the door and a handful of white powder blew inside it all became too real. Lithuania pulled back with a whimper, trying to stay inside, hoping the man's madness would snap in the last moment and he would realize what a death sentence it was to drag a naked, bleeding man out in those temperatures. Russia turned around and looked at him; surprise etched in his face at the resistance he felt in the leash. He asked, "You don't want to come, no?"

Lithuania fought to keep his teeth from chattering. "Pl-ease," he said, "I-it's really cold outside."

"Um, so? It'll be fun in the snow."

"Please Ivan, at least let me get my clothes…"

Ivan's eyebrows drew together. "Clothes? You don't wear them in this game. Have you forgotten what you are? You don't need clothes."

Lithuania cowered even more as the Russian man came close and loomed over him, looking at him from the top of his nose.

"See, this is what makes me angry. You never obey, never play right, you just want to get away from me all the time. But no…, I won't let you."

And suddenly he was lifted into the air, Russia grabbing him around the waist and hoisting him over his shoulder. Much to his horror and despair, the larger man hauled him outside, in a fireman's carry, into the endless frozen white.

He couldn't restrain the yelp that left his lips as he was dumped into the eighteen inches of fresh snow that had come down last night. As soon as the skin of his thighs touched the frozen flakes his muscles screamed and tightened into impossible knots, refusing to relax and let him stand. He huddled onto himself in the small hollow created by the weight of his body, like a rabbit hiding in the snow, and wrapped his arms around his naked body with his teeth chattering ceaselessly.

Russia was giggling like a cheerful kid on Christmas day. If one didn't know one might have thought it was the first time the man was playing in the snow. He was shrieking and twirling somewhere outside Lithuania's field of vision, dancing joyously and spraying the flakes around with the skirt of his coat. Some of it landed on Lithuania's body and hair, making him shiver all the more.

"Hey, hey, Lithuuaania! Isn't this perfect? We can both get lost in all this snow. Look, it's so fluffy." He picked up a handful and presented it to Lithuania, close to his face. The naked man just gasped and turned his head away, squeezing his eyes shut.

Russia let the clump of snow fall onto the ground and pouted, still not understanding why his playmate acted this way. It seemed like nothing he did would excite the younger nation. As a matter of fact, nothing in the world seemed to excite him. He would always tense up or curl into a ball every time they did something together. It was quite boring and annoying.

Remembering the game he had promised Russia picked up a stick from the side of a pile of logs and tossed it a distance away in front of both of them, yelling, "Fetch!" at his most high pitched voice.

Lithuania stared at it. He couldn't move. His muscles were contracted to the point of turning into steel cords, tightly clasping his bones to preserve whatever heat was left in his quaking body. With his hands wrapped around his frame he sat there and watched the stick lay innocently in the snow, wondering what, and how sever, his punishment would be if he didn't do what Russia was asking. The great despair he was feeling inside rose at the realization that really didn't matter because, regardless of the consequences, there was simply no way he could move a muscle being that cold.

"Toris, fetch, ok?"

He didn't respond, closed his eyes and prayed for the impossible, for Russia to forget and leave him be. Or better, to take him inside.

"Don't you hear me? I said fetch."

Lithuania's heart skipped a beat. He knew that tone, the shift from oblivious playfulness to serious danger. Russia was cruel and careless when he was in his childish eccentric mode, but he became a monster when he became serious. Shifting gears meant he was pushed past his levels of tolerance, which Lithuania tested incessantly with his resistance. He would then become a monument of ruthlessness, a demon from hell whose job was to punish sinners.

Something in Liet's heart told him Russia had tipped that scale just now.

Suddenly a heavy boot landed on his back, shoving him face first into the snow. He barely had time to whimper before his face was filled with cold soft tufts and his chest hitched at the contact. He tried to use his hands to push himself against the ground and resist the pressure but it proved pointless. Russia was strong, too strong, and when he was in this mood he didn't relent using his full power.

"You want to try my patience today? Haven't you had enough lessons inside? Do we _have_ to do it this way all the time, Toris?"

He turned his head, grazing his cheek against the bits of crushed ice on the ground in exchange for getting air into his longs. His body was unbelievably cold, and it hurt even more as Russia pressed him deeper into the snow.

"I'll teach you to submit, even if it takes the entire day we _will_ play this game my way."

And in the space between two heartbeats the whip was back in Russia's hand and he was raining stinging blows onto Lithuania's buttocks and the back of his thighs, his boot pushing him down with more force as he jerked and cried at each blow. Lithuania tried to struggle, tried to plea, but the cries tearing out of his throat didn't leave him enough breath to speak or his body enough strength to do anything more than jolt. This was no longer persuasion on Russia's part to force him to do his bidding, nor was it a part of his game. This was plain raw punishment, done to its cruelest extent to both weaken his resolve and to discharge the fury that had built up inside the massive nation.

Finally it became too much. Trying to speak amongst all his sobs Lithuania arched his back, raised his head, and screamed, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please stop. I'll do anything you want, anything. Just please…no more." He closed his eyes to let the tears run down his cheeks. The blows stopped, the boot was removed and the leash was back in Russia's hand as he pulled him off the ground into a sitting position and repeated the order, "Fetch."

And so Lithuania played Russia's game. He fetched the stick, rolled around in the snow, and let Russia wrestle with him in it. He clamped his teeth hard to stop them from chattering until his body became too numb for it to matter. Gradually he stopped shivering too, and slowly he stopped feeling anything at all. Just a colossal numbness that fell over his entire being and made his eyes fall shut and his mind succumb to its paralyzing claws. Distantly he heard Russia call his name but he was too far gone to pay it any more attention. When he finished crawling the last lap that Russia had demanded he simply fell into the snow on his front. It didn't even hurt when he laid down and the cold touched his skin. Russia was right, it was fluffy indeed.

---

'Warm…'

It was a thought, fleeting, just like everything else around and in him. He hadn't lost consciousness; he knew it because he was still aware and could think. But he had no longer control over his body, had become a rag doll. All body parts limp and malleable like the toy Russia desired.

He sensed the larger nation around him, the hills and valleys of his body surrounding him, encompassing him in heat and softness. Somewhere in the far recesses of his mind he registered being picked up, pulled out of the snow, and carried like a sleeping child toward a place of dimness and warmth. Warmth was all around him once again and his awareness clung to it even as his body couldn't.

More soft places. He felt his cheek touch a pillow and the rest of his body being placed on a cushiony surface. Hands arranged his limbs on a mattress on his front, and then the feeling of being encompassed was back. There was heat, and more heat, penetrating his muscles like spears of lightning. His body soaked it up, like a dry sponge absorbing moisture and still craving more. He felt Russia move his body around him and pull him close, pull him underneath himself so that every inch of his naked form was covered by the big bulk that lay over him. Lithuania had always had issues with Russia's cuddling. The way Ivan liked to hug made him think he wanted to swallow him whole. He felt suffocated and restrained, as if he didn't exist and had become part of Russia, the way the Russian always prophesized about him.

But now…with his body all numb, his heart frozen and the beginnings of a seizure showing in his muscles he didn't wish for anything else. Just someone holding him, wrapping him in warmness and security and a comforting pressure that would hold him down and keep him from shivering too badly.

Feeling came back slowly. It was painful at first. He gasped and struggled, trying to endure the burning of his thawing muscles. When movement brought the shivers back he simply stopped and whimpered a little louder. Russia's arms tightened around him, holding him near to ease the writhing. Russia's mouth was close to his ear. "Shh, shh, it's all right, it's all right. You're safe now."

Safe. The word was foreign and so inappropriate here. Its meaning had changed so much it was mangled out of recognition. 'Safe' had once meant freedom, a sense of independence and defense for himself and his loved ones. Safe was when he fought alongside Feliks on the battlefield and had the strength to put a sword to the throat of the one who threaten his friend. Safe were the rye fields, the sunshine, the miles and miles of free land he and Poland had shared.

Now, here…safe meant not being cold to the point of hypothermia. Safe was when he wasn't bleeding from somewhere and having to worry about staining the sheets. It was being whole enough to do his chores, being able to hide things from Latvia to keep the boy from crying in his bed at night.

He shifted his body to one side and when he felt the large hands move to cover his chest he sighed. It came out more as a moan and Toris closed his eyes and basked in the relief it brought, so much sweeter and more appreciated after the hell he had experienced today. Russia seemed to sense his contentment as he leaned closer over his shoulder – still clinging tightly to his back – and whispered again, "Oh Toris, how much I love you. Look how good we are together. I know we did what we intended to. There is no way you could deny how amazing this feeling is. You and I, fitting together like this. There is no way you would want to leave me after this."

Lithuania half opened his eyes and let out another faint sigh. The words were too much for his brain to process so he just let them pass, let Russia's voice wash over him as he enjoyed the gift of room temperature and soft fabrics.

Russia had begun to sing a lullaby, humming something to himself Lithuania couldn't understand. Slowly the large body moved to turn him back onto his front, on his belly with his cheek lying on the pillow. Lithuania let him. He didn't care what happened to his body as long as he could lie there and be covered by heat. Russia's hands moved up and down his torso, massaging his sides.

"See how good it is when you follow my lead. You must let yourself become a part of me, Toris, so that both of us could be complete. You are lost and alone without me you know, like a puppy left out in the snow."

_And how is being a dog at the end your leash better?_ He didn't voice the thought though, not wanting to lose the pleasant feeling of Russia's hands and the cover of Russia's body.

"I want to help you, Toris. I want to complete you, make you all you could be. You are mine Toris, and I'm willing to do whatever is necessary, as many times as it's needed, to make you see that."

The young man was being lulled by the soothing motion of Russia's body when he felt the other's hands on the back of his hips, kneading and pulling. He thought about opening his eyes and voicing a protest, but the logical side of his brain told him there were no grounds for it. After all Russia wouldn't do anything rash; he was just trying to comfort him, to will back life into his frozen pet so that he would be reanimated.

The hands reached around and pressed on his belly, and soon there was a knee pushing against the inside of his thighs to spread them apart. Alarm rang in his head and the next sound that came out of his mouth was tinged with fear rather than pleasure. Russia didn't notice, or he simply ignored it, and suddenly Lithuania's wet boxers that had been the only article of clothing he had worn that day were pulled off of his legs and disposed somewhere on the side of the bed. The Russian man adjusted his weight, still pinning his smaller companion to the bed. His hand was now fumbling with something in his own pants and Lithuania had no trouble guessing what it was. When the contour of Russia's hardness pressed between his buttocks he let out another sound, this time a cry.

Russia's hand came to stroke his hair and face, like a deranged guardian comforting a frightened child. He said, "Shh, I said you were safe. Why are you trembling so hard? There is nothing to worry about. Don't we do this all the time? You must be used to it already."

The knee parted his legs more, insistent in providing an opening for the large, _too large, too large, oh so large _member that was making its way between his cheeks. Lithuania's breath hitched, and he struggled to speak but he couldn't get anything other than a moan past numb lips. Russia mistook it for something else and smiled, making encouraging noises as his hand lifted the smaller man slightly off the mattress for easier angle. Liet's brain chanted _no, no, no, God please no_ when the hard cock finally found his entrance and breached it, turning his next exhale into a yelp.

"It's ok, it's ok," Russia droned, "Don't be scared. Let me prove to you how much your body craves this, to be a part of me, even though your head always gets confused."

Tears welled up in Lithuania's eyes once again – he didn't know he still had any left – as Russia's hand found his limp member and began rubbing it to life. It was like electricity zapping through him. He didn't want it but had no strength to fight it, just like with the giant member that was slowly, inexorably, spearing his body to the point of breaking.

Once Russia was all the way in Lithuania knew there was no way to escape. Even through the fog clouding his mind he recalled how this bull of a man fucked his victims. Like a tireless machine the powerful trusts began, shoving him into the mattress with the force of the largest nation in the world and nearly lifting him off the bed when pulling out. Lithuania's breath, shallow and measured before, became erratic. He could only breathe in when Russia moved back and cried out when he thrust in. Over and over until there was no breath left and the pain of the dry, scraping violation became one with the rest of his aches and hurts. The numbness that had become a safe haven through it all was replaced by spastic jerks and painful quaking. There was however another part of him that went numb, not his body but his consciousness and soul. Like a fuse blowing up, his brain stopped feeling the rollercoaster emotions that crashed over him and went quiet. He didn't feel it when Russia came, much less when he himself came from the automatic response to Russia's ministration to his genitalia. He just lay there and breathed, imagining himself being devoured by the snow covered tundra and the deep silence of the land. And what harm would be in that? To disappear meant he didn't have to deal with Russia's games anymore. If he were to become a part of him, he would never be humiliated by him again, and he didn't need to handle the shame of submission.

Russia kept up the easy trusting for a while after he came, just lazily sliding in and out of Lithuania until he was completely spent. Lithuania didn't know whether he slipped out or not, just that his hands came back to move over his face and hair, to touch the places that were far past dead. Russia's mouth once again found his ear and he heard his voice like the frozen wind blowing over dry steppes.

"My love. You're my best friend. How can I not ask you to be merciful to me? Because Toris, my dear, if you leave me my heart will surely die."

Yes, his heart, the black, icy block in his chest would break into a million pieces and scattered in the winds. So to keep Russia's heart alive he had to stay, even past the point where everything in his own body was already dead and gone.

---

_This turned __out much darker than I expected. I know I made Russia a total bastard and didn't give Lithuania a break. But this was written for a request on the kink meme that called for 'Casual Rape' and I'm not one of those who believe a rape victim could ever enjoy the experience so this is what came out. Hope all you Liet fans forgive me. I actually love the adorable guy very much; but I had this need to write a story that would show his plight very crudely._

_Also reviews are what keep our inspiration alive. So if you enjoyed it please take the time to review. Thank you._


End file.
